


Halloween Surprises

by SerahSanguine



Series: Vacation [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Prompt Fill, Surprises, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: The Second Instalment for the Vacation Series. Filled Wth spooky storeys, vanity fairs and everything in between.To Fill the Prompt Boo





	1. Day one - Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScullyGolightly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/gifts).

> Here We are again Greta i hope you enjoy this instalment as much as the first. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely @graciedane on Twitter for Helping me beta read this whole thing.

The lone Gunman had managed to wheel and deal their holiday outlet from the current tenants for two weeks over the Halloween period. Mulder and Scully had also managed to secure a two-week vacation from A.D Skinner for that same time frame. 

There had been some changes since the last time they went on vacation, the relationship had not only bloomed both in work but also out of it. They hadn’t told anyone but they weren't keeping it a secret either. Scully's mom Maggie had found out by accident when she walked in on both Mulder and Scully snuggled up naked wrapped in each other's embrace one weekday when they were meant to be at work. 

Maggie was annoyed at first and Scully was extremely embarrassed, but Maggie was happy for them and knew this was coming for a long while and was glad they finally got their act together. She wished she had known sooner but better late than never and from now on promised to either ring or knock before entering her daughter's apartment.

They had arrived a little over an hour ago and Scully got to unpacking their things and Mulder had gone outside to chop some wood for the fire. The Lone Gunman were not due for another day but had warned Mulder that due to it being winter the main electric supply could go out and there were two heavy-duty massive generators in the tool shed and plenty of gasoline. Mulder also noted there were oil candles and wood in the basement of the main house as well as food, water and anything else you would need in case the world came to an end. 

Scully had finished putting the last item into the wardrobe then she opened the windows in their bedroom and one in the upstairs hallway before wandering downstairs to open the windows down there as well trying to create a small breeze and let the fresh sea air fill the house. She wandered outside and stopped on the porch steps, Mulder had rid of his suit trousers and changed into jeans that fit comfortably on his hips. Sweat was dripping from his brow, his naked chest shimmering in the afternoon sun, it was cool but not overly cold. 

She watched as he swung the axe above his head throwing it down. The sound of the axe colliding with the wood as it split mixing with the crashing of the waves was tranquil to her. She smiled as his muscles tensed and relaxed with each swing he took. 

“I think we have enough for now.”

“Hi Scully, are you sure? I don’t want to be chopping again in a day.”

“Mulder there was already three large piles by the house and you have been at this for over an hour and a half we will be fine.”

“But what if?”

She walked over to him the sand slipping through her toes and crunching under the soles of her feet. She stood in front of him, leaning up and placing her lips on his. His hand snaking around her waist bringing her body flat against his. His tongue invading her mouth he lifted her, her toes no longer touching the ground. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. 

“Did I tell you, that you look beautiful today?” 

She giggled as he always could make her blush. She wasn’t wearing anything special just an old pair of blue jeans and one of Mulder’s jumpers that were overly baggy on her but it was just the way she liked it. Her hair fell in soft waves around her face that were still covered in freckles from their summer vacation. This was his favourite look on her, it made her look young but still like his Scully, sexy and beautiful. 

“Anyway, if our boys want wood they can chop it themselves.”

He smiled at the words ‘our boys’ and placed her back on the ground. 

“Yes, I suppose your right.”

“Never thought I would see the day where agent Fox Mulder agrees with me,” she said mockingly smiling the whole time. 

“You wound me.” 

They both laughed and walked back inside, she sat on the wicker loveseat with her book in front of her waiting for Mulder to snuggle in beside her.

Two hours later the sun had gone down and a chill set in so the windows were shut as were the doors. The blinds were closed and the curtains were drawn, a fire crackling in the background and the radio streamed 80's love ballads playing softly. Mulder had cooked them a smoked salmon with lemon and dill dressing on top of a small rice platter which had stuffed them both to the bone. They sat under Mulders' Navajo blanket he had brought with him talking about the next few days.

“Mulder we're meant to be relaxing and enjoying ourselves.”

“Yes we will, I promise but I have a few things lined up.” Her head resting against his chest, his heart beating into her ear and his arm wrapped around her body while his hand made small circles on her hip.

“Such as?”

“There is a vanity fair at the end of the week. Which the boys have been told by the locals is something fun to do even in this cold. The day after that is Halloween and we are having a small get together with jack ‘o lanterns, spooky music and alcohol.”

“Sounds nice. But why is it whenever we come here there is a party involved?”

She burrowed into his chest, even more, feeling her shiver he wrapped the blanket around her tightly, kissing the top of her head. 

“If it wasn’t for that last party we wouldn’t be sitting here now as a couple.”

“Hum, that's true.” she shivered again. 

“Scully are you feeling ok?” he sounded worried.

“I can’t seem to get warm.” She had learned to say I’m fine only made matters worse and made him worry more, plus with him being stubborn he would carry on pushing the subject until she gave him the answer. So it was best just to tell him how she felt outright instead of beating around the bush. 

“I have a cure for that.”

She pulled away and looked at him with the biggest mischievous smile on his face. 

“What might that be Mulder?”

Instead of saying any more words his lips touched hers his hands hooking under her legs and he cradled her to his body. He carried her upstairs not bothering to turn on any of the lights. He gently placed her on the bed. 

“Be right back.”

He walked to the drawer pulling out a few candles lighting them and setting them throughout the bedroom. The smell of jasmine filled the room, he slipped his t-shirt over his head before walking back to Scully. 

He lay beside her, their bodies barely touching but it felt like she was everywhere, her lips upon his, her fingers caressing his skin. Their tongues danced the tango as she pressed her body against his. Her dress scraping and tickling his skin, igniting a fire within him, his cock thick and hard and he could smell her arousal intense under her perfume which only made him worse. 

Her fingers danced on his chest, her lips working from his to down his clavicle and lingering across his pectoral muscles. She touched each nipple into her mouth licking, suckling and biting down hard. Before she worked down his stomach her face tickling the hairs making him flinch in pleasure. Her hands undoing the buttons with ease as she slid her hand under the hem of his jeans and the soft cotton of his boxers. 

She gripped him tightly and brought him out of his confines, thick, hard and hot inside her hand she brought her mouth to his tip swallowing him whole. 

“Jesus Christ Scully,” he sat forward his hands in her hair feeling the fine silky strands slip through his fingers. 

He sat back when he felt her tongue lick him from root to tip, watching with her beautiful blue eyes, lustful and dark. His cock disappeared in her mouth, those full, pouty lips focusing on his crown, pulling up and down his shaft 

_ “I love this woman! How did you get so LUCKY?!”  _ he thought as she hollowed her cheeks and began to suck hard.

“Scuuuuully I’m close”

She did something with her tongue and for at least three seconds or more, he was completely helpless, euphoric and vulnerable to her. He felt his balls swell and tighten as he erupted into her mouth his seed flowing hot down her throat. She swallowed every last drop and let him go with a pop. 

She looked at him and smirked at the pure look of ecstasy written on his face. He hooked his hands and brought her up to him. His lips upon hers his hands undoing the zipper on the dress and it slowly fell to her hips. His lips instantly locked onto her pink pebbled nipples suckling them, her body writhing under his touch. 

“Mmmm... OH god…”

She was overly sensitive these last couple of weeks but it only highlighted the pleasure, his hand slipped to her folds as she raised her hips and his cock slipped within her tunnel. 

She arched her back and he thrust his hips, skin crashed against skin. The smell of sex, sweat and jasmine lingering in the air. Her oceanic eyes locking onto his hazel ones with the reflection of love, lust and pure bliss shown there. Her skin broke out in goosebumps and her walls clamped down, her body twisting in ecstasy. 

“Mullllddder”

She saw stars and then everything went black as she fell into a deep slumber. Mulder wrapped a sheet around her naked form and took off his trousers and slipped around her spooning her, he heard her sigh in contentment and soon he slipped into sleep with her. 


	2. Day Two - Spooky Stories & Marvelous Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The book referenced is an actual book for myths and legends in Martin County and thanks to Amber and Ian giving me the reference to write from. Everything that is in the ‘book’ related is actually how it is written in the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Massive Thank You to @AmberLHarney and her partner for helping me out.

The sky was dark outside and the waves could be heard crashing into the shore. The smell of their escapades was still hinted in the air and the simmering embers of the dying fire crackling and hissing in the background. 

Mulder rolled over to find Scully’s side of the bed cold he sat up and looked around the room. He found the small light under the door of the suite. There was a sound of water running and the light being turned off. He lay back down and soon felt her weight cocooned into his body. 

“Are you ok?” he whispered to the top of her head. 

“I’m fine just needed a bathroom break.”

He chuckled and they fell back to sleep. 

**Several hours later. **

Both Mulder and Scully were sitting in the kitchen Mulder was making pancakes and Scully was sitting on the kitchen island. 

“What time are The Lone Gunman due?” 

“Not until early evening, they have a story to wrap up.”

She took a sip of her coffee and admired the view of him naked wearing nothing but an apron. And smiled when she thought of the little marathon escapade against the kitchen table. Both vowed they would still eat thereafter doing what they had just done. 

“Thinking about earlier?”

He sat down placing a stack of pancakes in front of both her and him and a slice of toast as well along with fresh orange juice and coffee.

“How could you tell?”

“You have a look about you, you only have it when you’re thinking about either me or sex.”

“Describe it to me.”

He leaned over to her and brought his finger to her face and slowly caressed near her eye and spoke in a low voice. 

“You have a glint in your eye and your eyes change a different shade of blue”

He moved his finger to the corners of her lips.

“The corner of your mouth turns up a little and you get little creases right here, a hidden smile and the look of affection and adoration.”

He placed his lips on her kissing her softly. He leaned back and sat back into his spot.

“And those lips tell me your in love and the happiest you’ve been in a very long time.”

“I do love you,”

“I know and I love you too.” 

They carried on talking and finishing breakfast, Scully went off to start getting ready for the trip Mulder had planned and if she was being honest it sounded nice. Visiting an old book store and browsing their books. She used to do it when she was younger, it was more for comfort back then peace quiet, especially when moving around a lot. The first thing she would do is go into town and find the nearest bookstore and sit in a quiet corner and she would instantly feel safe no matter the place, no matter the time. 

Mulder was cleaning up the pots when it had occurred to him that the only thing Scully had eaten was a half slice of toast. He was dismayed at her not eating but thought nothing more of it Maybe she was just feeling a little under the weather from there journey yesterday. 

Several hours later they had walked into town managing to dodge the heavy rainfall that unexpectedly came up. They stood outside a cleverly named bookstore called  Turn the Page Mulder could not help but smile at the pun. The bookstore from the outside was beautiful with dark brown stained wood bay windows with clear glass windows flanking it. With a display with purple silk and a few spooky Halloween children's books standing upright on display. The top banner above the window in black with white letters setting off the whole place. The door was the same wood as the window with small panes of glass at the top each spelling out the book store name. 

Mulder went through the door first and like any good bookstore, there was a little bell letting the owner know they had a customer. Mulder being the man he is, went straight to the Syfy and New Article's section. Scully went to novels first before working herself around to the Science/ Medical book section. 

The bookstore smelled of smoked almonds with a mixture of old and new books. Scully ran her finger over the shelves and each sequential book. Some covers feeling smooth and designed to barely touched or new, and others feeling rough, scratchy well worn and well-loved. There were first editions and third editions mixed with the low lighting making it brilliant for reading and looking. She went through the sections one by one all the way to the back of the store where she found the quiet corner filled with soft table lamps emitting a yellow-orange glow. There was also a range of different chairs some hard and tall some soft and cushioned but each unique in their own way. 

She could spend hours at a bookstore reading through every book and when she looked over at Mulder he also looked in his element. No more than 5 minutes later he was trying to get her attention but without disturbing everyone else, she walked over to him and he looked like a kid in a candy store all excited.

“Look Scully!” he whispered.

“What is it?” she whispered back. 

“It's a book full of myths and legends.” 

“We, and I repeat WE, are not going looking for an X-File while were are on holiday,” she said a bit more loudly then she meant to and quickly looked around feeling like a schoolgirl that had been caught shouting in a library at school. 

“You wound me Scully, but I promise we are not going looking for an X-File on our vacation.”

“Good! So why are you all excited about this book?” 

“It just fits the theme of this week don’t you think?"

She looked at him sceptically before taking the book out of his hands and reading the title of the book. ‘Ghosts and Witches of Martin county’. She had to give it to him, this is actually what she had been looking for when she had mentioned it to him a mere few hours earlier. 

She thought back to when she asked. 

*******************************************

“Mulder I want to go look for a book,” she said pulling the blue T-shirt over her head as he just turned on the shower.

“Well it’s a good thing we're going to the bookstore later than, isn't it?”

She rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn’t see it. She could hear the water splashing the tub and flowing down the drain and imagined his naked skin, water dripping in slow motion from him. Her tongue following each trail of water down to the apex of his legs, where he was thick, hard and oh so swollen with a little clear liquid seeping from his tip. 

“For?” 

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the tail end of what he had been saying, 

“What was that Mulder, I didn't quite catch that?” she shouted a bit louder so he could hear her over the running water. 

“I said, what kind of book are you looking for?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Hum, try me,” he shouted back. 

“I will tell you when you're finished,” she replied.

No more than five minutes later he stepped out of the shower his hair wet and going in all different directions and a beige towel wrapped around his lower half. He walked through the suite and up behind Scully kissing her on the neck.

“What is this book you are looking for?” he said in between kisses and she melted at his touch. 

“A book of old myths and legends of different countries, Ahab and I used to do it every year near Halloween since then my mom and I have done it unless we have been away with work.”

“That sound like something a family should do,” he said sadly. 

She turned him around so now she could look him in the eye even with the height difference both knew this was an  _ I'm telling the truth and mean everything I say and you'd better believe me.  _ Look

“Mulder, if you haven't learned by now YOU ARE my family,” she kissed him on the lips and rested her head against his beating heart. 

“I believe you, but why am I only hearing about it now?”

“It just never came up, unlike something else I know,” she said as she grabbed his standing erection and he gasped but soon disrobed her of her newly put on clothes before making their way into town.

*************************************

He lead her by the hand over to the quiet reading corner their fingers interlocked the whole time and he began to read the first myth/legend to her. 

They sat down, Scully’s back against his stomach with the book in one hand and his other hand wrapped around her stomach. And he started to read. 

“The title reads,  **The Devil’s Pocosin,** ”

“Sound interesting do read on. ”

“The Devil’s Pocosin - a thick, dark, hazardous swampy area was the reputed heaven of ‘evil spirits’ as well as the wildcat, the panther and the bear during the colonial and ante-bellum days. Yet those wetlands produced such an abundance of huckleberries that groups of pickers would take a chance in its thickets even with the deadly cottonmouth moccasin that inhabited them. People generally believed that the pocosin provided haunts for the devil and the ‘witches’ from nearby communities.” 

Mulder read in slow whispers into her ear if people wandered past they wouldn’t have noticed. They were in their own bubble. 

“Here they were said to gather and plot wicked schemes against the good people of the area. Jack - o - lanterns or will -o- wisps were often seen around the borders of the pocosin, enticing men into the thickets where they often became lost and wandered around until daybreak. No hunter would dare to enter the pocosin alone.”

Scully turned her head so she could talk to his face.

“Will you read me another before we have to go home?”

“Of course Scully.”

“Title reads,  **Spell broken by old iron stake** .”

Scully snuggled in deeper to him.

“The southern concept of ghosts and spirits were generally of English origin. African slaves bellivered in both animate and inanimate belongs possessed of ‘spirits’ and both the slaves and the colonists believed in witches. Early settlers in the American colonies almost without exception believed in human ‘ghosts’ and the witches used their magic powers in various ways. Most of the slaves used bags of various witches' concoctions; and lacking material means, they used witchcraft as a means of revenge, sometimes even the master of the slaves turned to the witches for advice in seeking revenge on his enemies. Most people are afraid of the witches and did not relish the idea of being ‘conjured’ by them. 

They were broke out of their moment when the heard an elderly man speak to them. 

“Hello Sir, Madam, I’m closing soon.”

Scully stood up and looked at the elderly gentleman with his light brown trousers and checked red and brown shirt. 

“Oh, I'm sorry sir we will be getting out of your way. ”

“Oh no dear you’re not in the way. It's been a long while since two people came in here to read in our quiet corner and actually read if you get my meaning.” 

Scully helped Mulder stand and then blushed at what the old gentleman had said. 

“How long have you owned the shop?” Mulder asked.

“It’s been in the family for three generations now. ”

“It’s a lovely little store” Scully replied.

“Thank you, ma'am, you can have that book you’re holding for free as a thank you for talking to me and letting me enjoy your company for a little while.”

“It’s too much,” Scully said as she tried to hand the book back to the shop owner. 

“Nonsense my dear,” he said pushing the book back to Scully, “Just come visit me every once in a while.”

“We will, we promise,” Mulder said softly.

“Now you two love birds best be going before it gets too cold.”

Both Mulder and Scully put on their coats and slipped out the front door. What the shopkeeper didn't know is Mulder slipped 20 dollars just underneath a book near the till on their way out.

It was dark when they stepped outside, there were puddles of water along the cobblestone path and roads. The moon and stars creating shimmers of white in the reflections of passing windows. The sky was clear and not a cloud in sight, Scully moved into Mulder's warmth as they walked to the little house they called home while they were here. 


	3. Day Three - Bowling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book referenced is an actual book for myths and legends in Martin County and  
thanks to Amber and Ian giving me a reference to write from. Everything that is in the ‘book’  
related is actually how it is written in the book.

Scully woke up with Mulder’s erection pressing into the small of her ass. She couldn’t help but wiggle her hips against it hearing him moan in his sleep but as if on que he woke up his lips against the back of her neck. 

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Morning.”

His hand moved to around her front his finger trailing a line from her belly button to her breast.

“When did you remove your belly button ring?”

“Couple of days ago.”

“Ahh” his fingers moved to her nipples pinching them.

“It was getting, oh fuck.”

She lost all thought when his tongue started dancing on her neck. His fingers trailing from one breast to the other and then down her stomach to the apex of her legs.

“Mulder please.”

“Your so wet Scully.”

“Don’t tease me please I need you.”

“I can see that but I want to please you, not just fuck you.”

He lightly pushed her shoulder down so now her back was flush with the mattress his mouth instantly found hers, they were wet, succulent, pouty and flushed. His tongue found hers and they slid against each other with a passion never felt before. 

His fingers were back in her folds spreading her juices around extending the pleasure even more. He could watch her come undone with every movement of his fingers but decided he wanted to do more for her this morning as he looked down at her. 

Her beauty beyond belief, her freckled skin flush with their lovemaking, her breasts so full and pronounced fitting perfectly in his hand. Her nipples slightly darker than they normally are but that could be the lighting. He trailed kisses from the crook of her neck down her chest. Taking a nipple into his mouth biting, suckling his tongue swirling making her moan and gasp under his scrutiny. 

He moved his kisses down the middle of her stomach and one hand feathering up and down the side of her ribs. He kissed each hip bone before working his way down to in between her legs knowing she was literally dripping with desire he ran his tongue down each side of her vulva sliding his fingers into her and curling it finding her sweet spot. 

Her back arched and her moans became louder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, finding her clit with his tongue, swishing, sliding sucking creating magic. Her hands were in his hair first just running her finger through it, but as her climax began to build his fingers became too slow and she gripped his hair as his fingers slid in one more time, and with one last flick she came undone, her body shattering around him, her world colliding with his.

He stopped what he was doing and watched as her body trembled as the aftershocks took over her body. As soon as she opened her eyes he knew without words she wanted him inside her. With one hand next to her head, his body in between her legs and covering her, his other hand slid his member with ease inside her. Her body hugging him and he could feel her still pulsating around him. He filled her up and she enjoyed it. He started moving his hips and felt her stretch to acclimate to his girth. It didn't matter how many time they made love each time was different, new and exhilarating. She seemed to match his pace her legs wrapped around his hips crossing behind his back she moved to sit up, her body now resting on his thighs her hands wrapping around his neck looking directly in his eyes. 

He took the invitation to start kissing her exposed neck. Her wet skin grazing his the bodies colliding in ways they never had before the new angle meant he was hitting her cervix and she, by all measures, was loving it. 

She felt her body began to crave her climax and his pumping began to get frantic which only meant he was close to. With a mere few thrusts, her body shattered like glass around him her eyes closed and she savoured the feeling of him being inside her. 

Her body became limp as she let the aftershocks take over but that did not stop him, he was so close and within seconds he erupted inside her his essence flowing from him. His head resting in the crook of her neck. Their bodies still entwined.

When he came back to himself, he slowly slid her off his hips and back onto the mattress she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“I could definitely get used to this,” Mulder said. He kissed her forehead and stood up and got off the bed. 

“Mmm,” she replied sleepily. 

“Go back to sleep if you want.” but when he looked around she was already back asleep he leaned over her wrapping a blanket around her form before heading off to the bathroom. 

//

Later that day, Mulder, Scully and all three Lone Gunmen were in the main house Frohike had just finished cleaning the dishes from lunch and Scully was next to him drying. While Mulder, Langly and Byers were sitting in the living room.

“So Mulder do you fancy going bowling with us later?” Langly asked.

“How would that work there would be 5 of us?” Mulder said confused.

“Well we have thought about it and we could have to sides and one officater. And after each game we meaning us three” Byers pointed at himself first then Langly and Frohike “We would swap as officiater.

“Well I don’t see a problem with it but I would have to ask Scully.”

“Ask Scully what?” she said coming up behind him and leaning over the back of the sofa wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck placing a small kiss there. 

“Do you want to go bowling later?” Mulder asked.

“Yeah, I Don’t see why not. What time are we thinking?”

“Oh not for a couple of hours” Langly said. 

“We could all take the van,” Frohikie pipped up.

The van in question was a black transit, with rust around the wheel arches and along the door hinges.

“Like I’m risking going in that van,” Scully replied disgustedly.

“Oy Besty is perfectly safe and completely clean I pride myself in that beautiful van,” Frohike said a little hurt.

Scully looked at him and instantly felt guilty. “I’m sorry I didn't… ”

“It’s fine just don’t insult the van it’s his pride and joy,” Byers said quietly to Scully and she nodded in reply. 

*************************

**Bowling Alley**

All five of them were on bowling lane 8 so right in the middle of bowling lanes that were there. It was Mulder and Scully versus Frohike and Langly, with Byers keeping tally. To get to this decision they had to each drawn straws from Mulder's hand and who drew the shortest officiated. 

What the Lone Gunman did not mention to either Mulder or Scully was this was no ordinary bowling experience. Because during the week of Halloween they used bio-illuminance bowling ball as well as pins. On each side of the lane were different neon strips. They each had to wear glow sticks and images of cartoon ghosts, spiders and ghouls were projected on the walls around them. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Scully whispered to Mulder. 

“Me neither but let’s enjoy it” 

“Of course I will it’s been years since I last went bowling, plus we're so going to beat their asses,” she said eagerly. 

“Definitely, but I warn you now Frohike is a sore loser,” he replied and chuckled bringing his arm around her shoulders and bringing her close, placing a kiss on top on top of her head. 

“Oh, I know how to deal with him don’t worry,” she said slyly.

“Sometimes Scully you are a wicked woman.”

“Me?” she replied mockingly with an evil smile on her face as she stood up and went to find the bar for a small diet coke. 

“Guys were going to need to flip a coin to see who goes first,” Mulder said to the Gunmen. 

“Only if the delightful Scully flips the coin”

“Fine, Frohike wait till she comes back.”

No more than five minutes later Scully returned back with a diet Coke and an iced tea in hand placing them down on the table. 

“Frohike wants you to flip a coin to see who bowls first.” Mulder placed the coin in her hand.

“Frohike, heads or tales?” she asked.

“Tails,” he said calmly. 

“I take it you having heads than,” she said looking at him with a smile. His reply was a simple nod. She placed the coin on her thumb and flipped the coin, catching it and placing it on the back of her hand. She looked at her hand and it was tales. “Frohike start’s, good luck lads.” They each went and sat on their sides, Byers on the end, it was time to bowl. 

Frohike went first picking a ball placing his fingers in the hole and walking over the lane lifting his arm behind him and swinging forward and letting go. The ball hitting the wood with a thud and rolling towards the pins.

“7-10 split on your first roll bad luck there,” she said smirking.

“Shit” Frohike muttered under his breath. 

He looked over at Scully and she stuck her tongue out and lightly mocked him, but in a playful way. Mulder laughed and Langly scowled. 

He waited for his ball and rolled again hitting one of the pins. Frohike looked at the floor and sat back down next to Langly.

“The floor awaits my lady,” Frohike said in a Lordly manner. 

“Thank you oh kind Sir,” Scully replied in the same manner. She stood up grabbing her ball placing her fingers where they were meant to go and throwing Mulder a wink. 

Mulder could not help but stare at her ass or at least the silhouette of her ass in the darkness.

“Mulder stop staring at my ass and concentrate on the game.” He was busted.

She threw her arm back and let the ball go, it hit the wood, all were watching the green glow of the ball roll towards the yellow pins and watching them fall one by one. She jumped up in the air as she hit the strike. Mulder clapping and Frohike looked devastated. 

They spent at least 3 - 4 hours bowling, they had 4 games in total, the first game Mulder and Scully won, the game after that Byers took over Langlys spot so now Langly was officiating the points and they won that game as well. The third game Mulder and Scully won again with Mulder leading with points this time. Frohike wasn’t at all happy so they decided to have one last game and even put money on it saying they would win. Frohike was officiating, Langly and Byers bowling and they lost by a massive margin with Mulder and Scully leading with 4 strikes and a couple of spares. Mulder was right Frohike was a sore loser but to cheer him up Scully kissed his cheek and he instantly blushed but did not make another sound about bowling. 

They were finally at home, The Lone Gunman had gone to the main house nicking some of the wood without permission but promising to chop more in the morning. Mulder was adding wood to the fire in the living room after starting the one in the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder at Scully. She was sitting on the couch in one of his T-shirts and some frilly panties, her hair in a small ponytail with her glasses on her nose. Her head in the book they got yesterday.

He turned back around watching the fire crackle and spark in front of him thinking about the future and listening to the waves.

“Come here I want to read one story with you before we go to sleep.”

He was so deep in thought watching the fire he completely missed what Scully said.

“What did you say?”

“I said stop staring at the fire and sit next to me so we can read a story before we go to sleep.”

He stood up, his bones cracking and creaking, he walked over to Scully his bare feet barely making a sound on the floor. 

He sat next to her and she instantly hugging into his side closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. They stayed like this for a few minutes and she reopened her eyes and began to read. 

“A Haunted House of 1862. During the civil war, a man owned a beautiful ancestral home. The family which owned the house came into financial hardship. They had to rent their home in order to save it. As soon as the first stranger set foot in the house trouble began. No one would stay in the house, it became a jinx. Stories were heard of hauntings and unaccountable happenings. Strangers moved in and quickly moved out. Finally, people began calling the home ‘The haunted house.’ a brave young man who scoffed at the idea of ‘ghosts and spirits’ decided to rent the house. He built a roaring fire in the living room fireplace. It was getting late, by the fire he sat there in an old rocking chair, he stretched his legs to the blaze; and he was amazed to see a big black catwalk into the room.”

She looked up at him and his head was resting on the back of the sofa his eyes closed his red pouty lips slightly open and a soft snore escaped there. He was asleep but she wanted to finish the story. So she carried on reading out loud not caring if no one is listening. 

“The cat was large and tall; his body silhouetted against the wall. The man’s face turned white as a sheet. He quickly jumped out of his seat; he heard a voice cry - ‘There is no one here, but you and I!’ - This is the man reply ‘And soon there will be no one here but you!’ - wow!” 

She looked back up at Mulder and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Come on sleepy head time to go to bed, we can’t have you sleeping on the sofa”

He grumbled but complied and followed her up the stairs undressing and slipping under the sheets his body wrapping around hers, both of them drifting back to sleep. 


	4. Day Four - Vanity Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book referenced is an actual book for myths and legends in Martin County and thanks to Amber and Ian giving me the reference to write from. Everything that is in the ‘book’ related is actually how it is written in the book. 
> 
> Thank You Laia @AweburnPhoenix for helping me with the Vanity Fair ideas.

Mulder woke up and felt the cold sweat of Scully’s skin as he rolled her over slightly and nuzzled his nose into her strawberry smelling hair. Whispering reassurances over and over again tell her he loved her, that they were safe. She opened her eyes adjusting to the darkness she could tell she had been crying and she clung to Mulder’s body. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, care to tell me about it?”

“I will but not now, I'm going to grab a glass of water.”

“Ok,” he said simply not wanting to push the matter and make it worse.

“I’ll be quick I promise, the fires nearly out and the room is quite chilly” she leaned back over to him her finger gracefully touching his cheek “I’m ok I promise”

He smiled weakly and watched her wander to the bathroom. She switched the light on and grabbed the glass she kept by the sink and ran the water cold before filling it and taking a sip. 

It didn’t agree with her and everything she had eaten the day before all came up and into the toilet bowl. Mulder was up in a flash and by her side for support. His hand grabbing her hair to keep it out of her face and his other hand rubbing her back. He helped soothe her as best he good but he felt useless.

5 minutes passed and everything that was coming up was out and now all that was left was her dry heaving into the bowl. She sat on the cool tile floor and Mulder had grabbed a washcloth and ran it under cool water to apply to her head and neck. 

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked concerned.

“No, but I think that’s it for now,” she replied solemnly.

“What happened?"

“The bowling alleys hotdog disagreed with me,” she said trying to calm her breathing down and trying no to throw up her stomach acid. 

“You did say you didn’t think it tasted right,” he said in confirmation. 

She nodded and rung the washcloth out and ran it under the tap before replacing it to her skin. “That'll teach me to listen to your advice and eat junk food.”

“This is not my fault,” he said defensively and looked away at the floor.

She smiled and locked her fingers with his, he looked up into her face and smiled back and realized she was teasing him.

“Nice to see you're making jokes, are you ready to go back to bed?”

“Yes, I think so.” 

Scully stood up and went to walk out of the bedroom but Mulder scooped her up under the legs and carried her to bed. 

“I can walk you know,” she said laughing.

“I know but I felt  chivalrous,” he replied smiling back down at her. 

He wrapped the blanket around her skin and she was asleep instantly, it was a little while before he fell back to sleep making sure she had everything from a sick bucket a fresh cup of water. He was worried for her and hoped she was up for tomorrow as he knew she was really looking forward to the vanity fair.

//

Both Mulder and Scully had been awake for several hours now dealing with some of the preparations for tomorrow's Halloween party. 

The Lone Gunman had gone way overboard on the pumpkins, buying 25 of them to be exact, all of them needed to be scooped and cleaned with the inside of the pumpkin put in a bowl to make pies for tomorrow. Mulder and Scully were sat by the kitchen island, Scully’s hair was tied back in a low ponytail keeping the pumpkin from attaching itself to her hair. She was wearing a low cut vest top with a cardigan buttoned up, her jeans covered by an apron, she was cleaning out her second pumpkin. Mulder was wearing black joggers and a grey tank top also cleaning out his second pumpkin. All of them agreed to do 5 pumpkins each and once cleaned they would get to do a different design on each one.

Mulder watched as Scully was finishing up, he just stared and watched for awhile he knew she was still feeling quite ill from yesterday but was putting on a brave face as they sat trying not to let on. But when you look deeper she was aglow her skin porcelain and freckled but her cheeks were red from the fire and warmth of the house. Loose curled hair framed her beauty face her eyes downcast at the task at hand. Her nose is small and quaint, her lips pink luscious and kissable but they were covered by the tip of her tongue just darting out from between her lips. He smiled because she didn’t know she did this, and she only did it when she was concentrating he never brought it up in case it made her self conscious and she would stop. 

She looked up and caught him staring at her and instantly she blushed it didn’t matter whether they were in a relationship or not whenever he looked at her like that it sent her into little schoolgirl crush mode. 

They got through the rest of the pumpkins creating creepy ghosts, ghoulies, monsters and cats, even carving an X into the largest one they had between them. 

Mulder placed a tea light in his last pumpkin and held it up next to him, he had carved a face with a large smile into it. 

“Scully, You light me up,” he held up the lit pumpkin and then looked at her with a cheeky smile on his face.

She looked at him and smiled and then proceeded to laugh at his awful pun.

“How long have you been holding that one in?”

“Since we started. ”

“You’re incorrigible” she carried on laughing. She managed to calm herself down some minutes later and watched him as he scooped some of the ‘guts’ of the pumpkin into his hand.

“Don’t you dare Mulder.”

She watched as if in slow motion he pulled his hand back and threw the pumpkin insides at her. His evil smirk said everything she needed to know as she picked up some of her insides and threw it back at him. 

“Do you really want this to turn this into a food fight, Scully?"

“You started it Mister.”

They threw pumpkin back and forth until the whole kitchen was covered in orange blobs and seeds he had definitely achieved his goal of helping to cheer her up and not think about how awful she felt. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. 

“Anytime, but we need to get this place cleaned up before the boys get home.”

She looked around at the room and sighed their little bit of fun had caused so much chaos. 

“Ok, I will get the mop and you get the broom.”

Mulder followed Scully to the cleaning closet, she grabbed the mop and he grabbed a Halloween broom. 

He looked at Scully, witches broom in hand “Stick with me.” 

She rolled her eyes and he watched her laugh as she walked back into the kitchen. He put the decorative item down and grabbed the real thing and proceeded to help her clean up the mess they had created. 

//

That Following Night. 

Scully was still under the weather and feeling sick but was miles better then she was feeling the night before. She was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She wore a red dress that came up just above her knees, black tights and red pumps. Her hair was down and curly around her face, her face with just a small touch of makeup. Her gold cross sitting firmly in the middle of her neck. 

She walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs finding Mulder staring at her from his seat in the living room. His face in awe of her beauty. 

“Mulder close your jaw, you’re catching flies.”

“I… ugh… Wow”

She blushed profusely. But quickly turned it around back on him. She raked her eyes down on his form, his Jean's were dark and acid washed and they curved his ass perfectly, she remembered the first time he wore them, his ass looked smackable. At least this time she could actually touch him. His attire above the waist consisted of a grey t-shirt paired with a black leather jacket. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself Mulder,” now it was Mulders turn to blush. Scully slipped on her black trench coat and hooked her arm inside Mulders and they walked into town towards the vanity fair. 

10 minutes later they arrived, it was beautifully decorated, there were streamers full of ghosts and cobwebs everywhere complete with freaky looking spiders. Chinesse lanterns with amazingly drawn mythical creatures hung from above and they had pumpkins of every variety placed all over. What really surprised them both is they even had characters from Mulder’s new favorite movie ‘A Nightmare Before Christmas’ with people dressed up as Oogie Boogie and Jack Skeleton, even children adorned costumes as Lock, Shock and Barrel. 

“Mulder, can we go over there first?”

Mulder followed Scully gaze as she pointed towards the shooting stall. He smiled. 

“Only if you think you can beat me Scully.”

“Is that a challenge Mulder?” she said emphasized his name, he simply nodded in return “You’re on” and off they walked towards the shooting stand. 

The stands colours were bright orange and yellow, exactly what you would normally find at a funfair. But instead of shooting a family of plastic ducks you were shooting a family of pumpkins. 

“You being a hotshot can go first.”

“Thank you,” he was feeling cocky and she could tell she as she watched him line up with the plastic cork gun in hand he shot them hitting ten out of 13 targets.

“Not bad Mulder.”

“Your turn Scully but that is hard to beat.”

_ “We shall see”  _ she thought she walked to the stand picking up the loaded cork gun taking the right stance she aimed the gun and fired hitting every pumpkin and not missing one. 

“Wow Miss, that was brilliant” Scully beamed a full toothy grin at the stall, “Which large plush would you like?”

“That one please” she pointed at the rather large grey alien hanging from the ceiling. 

“Here you go Miss.”

“Thank you,” she took the large plush toy from the elderly man, said her goodbyes and they left to find another attraction. 

They found the candy floss stall and Mulder ordered them both a cone each. 

“I have a sugar crush on you,” he said sweetly.

“Oh brother,” as she rolled her eyes and in search for a small bench to eat and talk away from the crowds. 

“Here you go, Mulder, this is for you” she said handing him the grey plush toy.

“I.. Don’t know what to say Scully. You didn’t have to give me this you won it fair and square.”

“I may have, but It's not that I had to give it to you it, I wanted too. Just say thank you Scully and give me a kiss. ”

“Thank you Scully.”

He leaned forward brushing his lips against hers and the fireworks of passion ignited there, he pulled away but not before she pulled him back again, her tongue probing inside his mouth tasting cotton candy and mulled wine.

“Mmm, You taste good Mulder.”

He pulled away his cheeks red and a boyish grin upon his face. 

“How about the House of Horrors next?”

“Is that the one with all the mirrors?” he opened his mouth to reply but she carried on talking not letting him say a word. “Because if it is the answer is definitely no. We have been there and done that, never again.”

“Ok, so that’s out the picture, how about the haunted house?

“Really?” she raised her eyebrow in skepticism. 

“Yeah, come on Scully it will be fun.”

“Fine why not.”

They soon finished their cotton candy and went to the haunted house. Stepping inside to complete darkness, Mulder went first in protection. Scully laughed making a comment that plastic does not kill anyone. They walked the corridors as plastic mannequins decorated with fake blood jumped out of nowhere. Vampires, jumping spiders also popped up, Scully could not help but laugh as every time something made Mulder jump he screamed like a girl and then pretended to be all macho and act as if nothing happened. Finally, they got to the end and it was straight on the ghost train which was full of mostly the same stuff but with added fog, mist and neon lights. Scully took the opportunity to snuggle into Mulders side while they went around the track. He he was warm and smelled like Paco Rabanne and her Paris perfume, it was a gentle mix but one that certainly suit them both. 

Their evening at the funfair came to an end and it was time to go home. They took a small stroll along the beach watching the moon reflect on the calm ocean. They arrived home and noticed the Lone Gunman had kept the fire going in the living room for them so the house wasn't as brisk as the outside. They took off their coats and both wandered upstairs, Scully slipping her pumps off along the way and depositing the rest of her clothes in the bedroom, she slipped into her cotton full-length pyjamas before sliding in between the sheets. She watched as Mulder unclothed and found an old t-shirt to lay in bed with making sure to grab the book before getting comfortable. They would both forgo their nightly routine, they were much too tired.

With Mulder propped up with pillows behind his back and Scully laying on the side of his body with her face and head in his chest. He began to read. 

“On the brink of what was once known as ‘The River Hill’ at the east of Main Street in Williamston there formerly stood an old hotel building. Owned and operated by the Edward Yellowy family in the early and middle 1800’s, the hotel was frequented by captain and sailors. From barges and ships while they were docked at the Roanoke River wharf just below ‘The River Hill.’

He looked down to find she was still awake her eyes were drooping but she was listening intently. 

“Incidentally, one of Edward Yellowlys' sons, Edward C. Yellowly, practiced law in Greenville and was on of the principles in what was said to be among the last duels fought in North Carolina. The duel took place at the Virginia-North Carolina state line along the Dismal Swamp canal in October 1947, and Yellowly’s opponent, C.F. Harries, another Greenville lawyer, was killed in the encounter. 

“Returning to the old hotel, it had a handsome mahogany stairway and a large balcony covering the entire front. The front veranda was elevated so that the carriages could drive under it. It’s said that a misunderstanding developed between a honeymooning couple staying at the hotel and the young bride leapt off the balcony to her death it was the reason that the place developed a reputation for being ‘Haunted’.”

He stopped and listened to her calm breathing and soft snore he carried on reading to make sure she was completely asleep before putting the book down, that and he hated leaving a story not finished. 

“The hotel was finally abandoned, but an ancient piano was left in it. Some of the neighbourhood children in the old days would go into the abandoned structure and play the piano. There were also rumors that musical sounds could be heard in the building when no one was around. Some thought the music was played without human hands, and an examination would show that there was undisturbed dust on the keys of the piano. When this writer was a child, all children were afraid to go into this old hotel or even pass by the place when alone. It was widely known among the children as ‘The Haunted Hotel’.”

Mulder leaned over to his side of the bed and placed the book down softly, Scully was still asleep on his chest and he fell asleep along with her. 


	5. Day Five - Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to fill the prompt 'Boo' all will be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes; The book referenced is an actual book for myths and legends in Martin County and thanks to Amber and Ian giving me a reference to write from. Everything that is in the ‘book’ related is actually how it is written in the book.

Today is Halloween which only meant it was Halloween party later on that night. There was a lot of preparations to be made before then. Mulder woke up several hours ago to a very naked Scully, her skin was quite warm to the touch, she must of disposed of her clothes during the night. He could feel his erection already starting to build. How could it not, he had the women of his dreams sleeping peacefully next to him her perfect breasts so round full and exquisite, her little round ass crushing into his pelvis. 

He kissed into her neck and she woke up slowly to them, he could tell she was awake but simply enjoying what he was doing. He scooted towards her knowing it would make her hum or moan.

“Happy All Hallows Eve Scully.”

“Mmm, Good Morning Mulder.”

“I’m very thirsty for you,” he said in between bites and nibbles in his best Dracula type voice.

He couldn't see her but knew she rolled her eyes at the comment. She soon lost all cognitive speech as she felt his fingers thread over her stomach. He nuzzled into her hair as her hand reached behind her and started stroking his length from root to tip.

“Scully, Jesus.”

He felt her giggle as he placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her back flush to the mattress. He looked deeply in her eyes seeing nothing but love and adoration from her. They were nose to nose just staring at each other. He lay there on top of her sketching her face in his mind forevermore. His heartbeat was getting louder and louder inside his ears. Feeling the rush of blood flow down into his body he brought his mouth to hers.

In that split second before his very touch on her body made every nerve electrify. It's the anticipation, the suspense, the build-up. Making her crave his body more and more **. ** His mouth wasn’t enough, his touch wasn't enough she needed more, she wanted to feel every inch of him covering her body filling her up making her cry out in pleasure. 

He stopped kissing her and looked down at her face, her lips pink and swollen and body flush with arousal he kissed the way down her midsection leaving little red blotches in his wake. He kissed one breast, taking the whole nipple and flesh into his mouth sucking and biting she was writhing and moaning calling his name over and over. He soon moved to the other breast giving that one the same attention as the first. 

He moved his mouth down to her thighs then to her knees slightly pinching them and tickling them. He opened her legs to get better access as he worked his mouth on the inside of her thighs before stopping at the apex of her legs. He could smell her arousal so beautiful and sweet like honey, her smell so addictive he could never get enough, he moved his fingers down the sides of her body and through her slick folds before his mouth descended on her clit. 

Her body was shaking uncontrollably his actions perfect and magical she didn’t know what he was doing with that tongue to make it feel so perfect and she didn't care. Her hands wove through his soft silky hair. Her body was buzzing, his every touch even a slight one as light as his shoulder next to her thigh felt electrified. Then all at once, he felt like he was everywhere from the tips of toes to the top of his head, his body ignited with a flurry of sensations as her body writhed beneath his, her climax taking over every millimetre of her body. 

He lay there and watched as her body came undone, she honestly didn’t know how beautiful she was especially in the heightened sense of pleasure where all inhibitions and exceptions went out the window and she became completely primal it was completely breathtaking to watch. He watched her come back to reality, his body once again flush against hers.

She opened her crystal blue eyes and stared at the depths of his hazel ones. He began to speak and she was mesmerized by his voice. She felt him slip inside her she hummed but listened to what he was saying

“You are my drug, Scully. One-touch and the intoxication is instant. Whatever you want to do is what we'll do and there isn't a thing I can do to stop you - not that I'd want to. Just your scent sends me into a heady trance, one that doesn't end until our bodies are still once more, just warm and snuggled in as close as two souls can be.”

He was slowly pumping inside her taking his time like they had all the time in the world. She was rendered speechless as one lone tear slipped at the corner of her eye. He saw it and looked instantly worried. She saw his face and hushed words to reassure him.

“They are happy tears I promise I just feel truly blessed,” she wanted him to feel some of the passion and love that he was showing her. She felt her hand on his lower back, her legs on either side of his naked body as she squeezed her hips to let him know she was ok for him to lose control.

His rhythm increased and his body felt slick against her own, his head fell to the crook of her neck, her hand raking his back she was close but she also knew he was closer. Her breathing changing, she heard her moans timed to his thrusts. Her heart was racing and matching his, in seconds his lips were upon hers again and it was just long enough to intoxicate her mind before he stopped again. His body went rigid his thrusts stopped he emptied himself inside her.

“Oh, God, Scully,” he mumbled out in the heat of the moment and hearing her name from his lips sent her into the abyss right alongside him feeling her walls clutch him hugging him her body soul melding with his and floating off into the sky, floating away with the morning sun. 

He lay on top of her and suddenly feeling guilty for his weight so he moved by her side but she soon missed him and he felt the rush of her heat at his side as she placed her head on her chest. Each listening to each others breathing letting the moment sink in and not letting it pass by. 

//

**A few hours later mid-morning/early afternoon. **

The sun was high in the sky and it was semi-warm for October. They had been in the main house for a while trying to help make the house suitable for a party. The french doors were open creating a small breeze. Scully had been pretending to bake some sort of chocolate blood orange cookies, but instead, she had been watching Mulder move furniture. He had taken his shirt off several minutes ago he was dripping with sweet his hair was going in several different directions. She could not help but admire his physique with his toned chest and ripped stomach muscles. His little patch of hair that started just underneath his trouser line and up his stomach. She licked her lips and she started at his arms they had got a lot bigger in recent months everything had. She knew he had been running, and swimming a lot more but she also knew he had been boxing at the FBI gym she just never really found the time to appreciate it. 

She stopped looking at his body and looked up at his face to find his green eyes staring at her, watching her watching him. She turned her head away quickly hoping he didn't catch her blush. Next thing she felt was his wet body come behind her his hands wrapping around her stomach and he kissed her neck. 

“If you got it, haunt it.” 

She fully belly laughed and her head fell back into his wet naked shoulder.

“How much more do you have to do.”

“Not much, I need to move two more tables and then place the food trays on them, the boys said they're hanging the decorations since they have the ladder and then it's time for us to start getting ready for the par-tay.”

“How many people are coming?”

“Not that many or so I've been told, as you know they don’t trust many.”

He let go and she nodded and placed the last batch of cookies into the oven.

“What’s got you so worried Scully?”

“Nothing I just want it to be special, it’s our first Halloween as a couple.”

He looked at her in a certain way and let her words sink in, he couldn’t be any more in love with her it wasn't possible. The fact she was worried it wasn’t going to be special because it was their first Halloween together made his soul hurt.

“The fact that I am with you and knowing you love me makes it special because without you I am nothing.”

She placed the oven mitts on the kitchen table and gave him a kiss as a thank you, they stayed like this for a few minutes before they broke apart to start on the finishing touches for later this evening. 

//

**Early evening. **

They had agreed to get ready in separate rooms and then they would both be surprised at each other's costumes but Mulder made Scully promise they would end up in the same room after the party. And her reply was ‘as if it were a question’ which made him laugh.

Mulder was putting the finishing touches on his  Beetlejuice outfit there was half an hour left before the party would begin. He had sprayed his hair green before putting on the black and white striped outfit. He took one last look in the full-length mirror before walking across the landing into their shared bedroom. He knocked and heard her shout to come in. He walked in but she was nowhere to be seen. And within a couple of seconds, his heart fell to his stomach as he saw Scully's outfit.

She was wearing a white shirt with jagged rips all the way through with splattered fake blood on it. She was also wearing a tartan mini skirt also covered in fake blood, her legs covered by an off white knee-high sock with a small bow. At the top, her hair frizzy and wild. Her face paint was grey with black sunken eyes her lips bright red and fake blood dripping from them. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing his little angel Scully had dressed as a schoolgirl zombie.

“ You’re a Zom-babe.” 

She watched as his eyes went as black as little saucers as he raked his eyes up and down her body watching his eyes made a blush creep onto her face. Thank God for this face paint. 

“Mulder you don’t look too bad yourself, I didn’t know you were a Beetlejuice fan.”

“It’s a classic Scully.”

“I have something for you Mulder.” she walked towards him holding a white envelope and suddenly he had a worried look on his face. “It’s nothing to be worried about Mulder I promise.”

He nodded and took the white envelope from her hands. He looked at both sides and it was completely blank and she was giving nothing away. He opened the envelope careful not to rip the contents which lay within. 

He took out the card and flipped it to see what was on the front. His eyes scanned what was there. Which was a cartoon ghost with a speech bubble that read, “Boo there is a surprise that waits for you.”

He smiled and opened the card and inside the card it read, “No Trick... Just A Treat! Our family is growing by two little feet. Introducing Baby Mulder due March 2020.”

He couldn’t believe what he read so he read that page over and over again he was in shock. He finally looked up to see her smiling from ear to ear her eyes were alight with joy. 

“Is this true?” he managed to stutter out in his shocked state. She nodded her face still plastered in a smile 

“How far along are you?”

“About 12 weeks I'm due about the 11 March. ”

“How? 

“When the birds and the bees get together the stork brings...”

“Alright I get it,” he said sheepishly, “I didn’t think you could have children?” he asked confused. 

“The doctors always said there was a 98 per cent chance I could never get pregnant as there wasn’t enough ova that reside there but it seems that you have super sperm.”

Now he was grinning from ear to ear, he was like a boy in a candy shop and the shopkeeper told him he could have anything he wanted.

Tears of joy started slipping from his eyes, “Me... You... A baby?”

He hugged her and kissed her with a passion of a thousand suns before kneeling down in front of her stomach kissing it.

“Hi baby I’m your Daddy, you’re Mommy and I are going to love you till the end of the universe,” he was the happiest man alive he loved her and he loved this child they had created together. 

She watched as he felt her stomach and talking to the baby she knew that he or she could not hear Mulder but she wasn’t about to ruin this moment. 

“Mulder we need to get going or they are going to send out a search party.”

“I love you, Scully.”

“I love you too Mulder, always.”

He stood up and smiled taking her small hand inside his large one and interlocking their fingers he lead her outside the bedroom and down the stairs and towards the main building. It took no more than five minutes for them to arrive at the main building the sky was dark and the stars shone brightly above them and everything had changed for the better. The party was in full swing as they arrived. The disco lights were shining from corner to corner, highlighting the walls with decorations, balloons, cobwebs and fake spiders. A smoke machine was making everything foggy it would truly be a Halloween party to remember. 

“Mulder. Scully Nice to see you”

“Wow, Frohike the Ghostbusters really?” Scully said laughing. 

“Yeah, the plasma guns even shoot real plasma.”

“I really don’t want to know,” she smiled. 

“Hey, my man what's got you so happy?”

“Nothing just brilliant surprises that’s all.”

“If you say so,” he muttered but soon picked up again “Right, you two no sex in the bathroom this time because I am not cleaning it up.” They both turned bright red in remembrance of that night. “Anyway enjoy that night you know where the alcohol and food so help yourselves.”

Mulder lead Scully towards the punch bowl as promised there wasn't many people at the party and knowing the Lone Gunman the way he did he told Scully to stay away from the punch as it was packed full of alcohol to get everyone blitzed. He grabbed her a cup full of juice and grabbed himself a beer finding a small table to sit and talk about the last hour. 

Lucky the music was on low and they could hear themselves.

“Thank you for not telling the Lone Gunman.”

“My pleasure I took the initiative that you wanted to tell you, mom, first ”

“Yes I do, but you’re the first person I told.”

“You’re my everything Scully always,” he put his hand inside her's and they smiled at each other truly happy in the moment. 

They spent the next couple of hours just enjoying the company around them as well as spending time with each other. His hand kept returning to her stomach and he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. They both joined in with the classic party song and even joined in on the Time Warp from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. and seeing Mulder sing the song over ecstatically made Scully laugh so hard, everyone stared at him but she knew he was only singing for her. 

They were now slow dancing in each other's arms her head was on his chest listening to the lull of his heartbeat.

“We should get going before it starts back up.”

“What do you mean? Everything is winding down.”

“Trust me, Scully, it doesn't stay that way for long.

She did trust him with her life and her heart and she linked her arm inside his and headed home for the night but managed to grab a few pieces of chocolate cake before exiting the door. He looked at her suspiciously and she smirked mischievously. 

Several hours later Mulder was sitting staring out of the window into the open ocean as waves hitting the sand silently. The small grains of sand being washed away swirling, turning, floating into open waters. The moon cascading its white glow of the ocean's surface. His mind was in a whirlwind of emotions, Scully had told him they were having a baby. That she got pregnant, that he had got her pregnant. Their love had blossomed, this was a miracle and he was ecstatic, he had wanted a family since the last time they were in the quaint house. He didn’t mine a boy or a girl he just wanted it healthy. Though if he thought about it he could imagine a little girl with Scully’s hair and freckles but with his eyes and her nose. Or a little boy with his hair and blue eyes with small freckles he smiled at the thought. 

He turned away from the view and he wanted to keep up the tradition of reading a story or two a night and maybe reading will help settle his mind and let him fall asleep. He crept into the room and watched as Scully's body rose and fell with her deep breathes. She had fallen asleep virtually as soon as she got through the door. He crept in the room grabbing the book from the bedside table before exiting and creeping back down the stairs grabbing a blanket along the way. He got comfortable on the sofa and began to read out loud. 

“In a conversation with Mrs Peggy Balley at the bus station in Williamston, my first book ‘Historical and Traditional Tar Heel Stories’ was mentioned. Legends are among my favourites, Mrs Bailey said that her mother, Mrs John Mobley, who lives on Prison Camp Road, might give me some stories. I got in touch with Mrs Mobley, and the following story was the result.” he was very intrigued and carried on reading. 

“On one occasion Mr. and Mrs. Mobley visited his mother, Mrs Jane Bowen, who lived near Bear Grass, During the night they were awakened by a noise in the yard. Mr Mobley went to the door and called out ‘What’s going on out there?’ The noise stopped for a few minutes and they returned to bed Mr and Mrs Mobley were not satisfied, so they went back into the yard and listened closely. This time they heard a baby crying. They followed the cries, which led them to her sisters home a short distance away.”

“Upon reaching her sisters home, they called her. She came to the door and Mr. and Mrs. Mobley told her about the babies cries. She went into the yard with them and they all listened carefully, hearing the baby crying again. They searched all around the house and the area nearby, while the cries grew more faint the finally faded away. The mysterious phenomena was never solved. however, a short time after this Mrs. Mobley’s brother dies. Prior to his death, his baby girl had died. The family often thought that this peculiar occurrence, in some strange way, was concerned with the babies cries and the father’s death they wondered if, by some coincidence, the baby was crying for her father to meet her in heaven. After all, he died soon afterwards.” his eyes grew heavy and everything went black.


	6. Hope and Happiness

Scully woke up and the sun was already shining, she opened her eyes slowly, groggy from the night before. She noticed her pyjama top was bunched underneath her breasts and Mulders' head was resting on her stomach his voice was low, almost like a whisper. She closed her eyes again and concentrated on his voice. 

“Daddy's right here and you’re our little miracle, my dream made into reality”

She looked down at him trying not to disturb her breathing pattern. She carried on listening.

“Daddy wanted a family for such a long time, especially with your mommy. But I didn’t dare let myself admit it until the first time we stayed in this little beach house.”

She felt the tear prick at her eyelids and she tried blinking them away. 

“Daddy will admit one thing I’m scared to be a father but with mommy by my side we can conquer anything”

The first tear fell from the corner of her eye as his words touching her in places that only he could reach. He was the first and the only person she had let this close to her. Someone she could be herself with, let all her barriers down, she was vulnerable and he chased it with his whole being. 

“Scully you can stop pretending I know you’re awake.” 

He turned his face away from her stomach and pulled her top back down her abdomen. He looked at her face and brought his forefinger up to wipe away her tears. He smiled sweetly at her and she smiled right back.

“I love you. Did you mean everything you said?”

“Every single word. I will make you and this baby proud.”

She gestured for him to come sit up on the bed and he followed her instructions and then kissed her gently.

His mouth tasted like peppermint toothpaste, cool and warm at the same time. She would kiss him and he would lick his top lip and fold them to the bottom one. His kisses were gentle, soft and delicate. She could feel herself tremble under his touch, it didn’t matter where he touched or how much he touched every single time was different yet the same it's something she could never get used to and yet it was so familiar. 

He knew that once he kissed her neck her resistance would crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips, her hands would start to do his bidding. They will fall down his back as her head would swim, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both know it's just a matter of time before it happens.

His body moulding to hers like yin and yang. She could feel the length of his erection floating on her thigh. He never ceased to amaze her. He suckled and nibbled leaving red blotches in his wake. She could feel his morning growth scratching away at her skin, it only heightened her desire for him.

He moved his lips down from her clavicle, his hand lifting her top her sternum. He looked at her with a soft smile. 

“Do you realise how beautiful your breasts are?”

She laughed and replied, “Well, yes they are right there each day when I look down, right where I left them.”

He chuckled and brought his mouth to her pink pebbled nipples, and at that moment she had found her heaven, that place where their souls are bathed in a truth unlike no other. His tongue swished and swirled, lapped as his teeth scraped across the tender flesh.

“Oh, God.”

Her back arched, his fingertips were electric, they must be, for whenever they touched, her skin it tingled in a frenzy of static and lightning bolts. As his hands move over the skin of her body as she becomes temporarily paralyzed. Her mind was unable to process the pleasure so fast. He moved back up her body to her left ear and he whispered what's coming next. Suddenly her body is off pause-mode and he pulled back for a kiss that's both soft and hard. 

In the morning light, his skin has a golden glow, their fingers caressing each other's skin as if afraid a heavier touch would break the heady magic. He removed his boxers throwing them somewhere in the corner of the room and slides inside her with ease. 

At that moment they became one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other. They both move in an intoxicating dance of limbs, never making the same moves twice. He's was her cat-nip, and she was his whiskey on the rocks.

Their eyes are ablaze with the passion of one person. Her body pulsed around him and his body became electrified as each never-ending being a light. His head fell into the crook of her neck as he felt the waves of ecstasy washed over them both. He emptied himself inside her, his body and soul melting into hers and not for the first or the last time. Becoming one soul, one heartbeat, one breath for their love was eternal. 

// 

**Later that day. **

Mulder, Scully and all three Lone Gunmen were cleaning up from last nights escapades. There were red plastic cups from the lip of the bathtub to the span of the sink. There were streamers everywhere but at least the food stayed in one place. 

Frohike watched Scully and Mulder work together in unison, something was different about them though. There was a glow and aura of sorts.

“Mulder, seriously what's changed?” 

Mulder quickly turned on the heel of his foot, a paper plate in hand. He quickly looked at Scully. She locked eyes with him and quickly turned away and carried on putting the rubbish in the black bag. 

“Nothing, I told you last night.”

“Yes, but you and Scully seem to have a certain glow.”

“You’re still hungover from yesterday it is the alcohol talking.” he collected more plates before speaking again, “Did any of you get lucky last night?”

He could tell he made Frohike uncomfortable and his face went bright red. Frohike quickly looked to see where Scully was, feeling embarrassed for a second before replying. 

“I…. um…” he stuttered and looked away.

“Oh, Really, You?” Mulder said in a teasing voice. 

“Shut up Mulder.”

“Good on you man. Will we be seeing any more of your lovely lady?” he said sincerely. 

“God I hope so Mulder.”

Mulder nodded and carried on cleaning up after themselves. A few minutes later he wandered over to Scully. 

“Is everything ok?” she asked in a low whisper so only he could hear. 

“Yes, everything is fine. Frohike was asking about us again, he can tell something is different. I don’t think it will take him long to either figure it out or look into your medical records.”

“Hmm… you can tell them when we get back to DC straight after we tell my mom. I promise”

He looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and the bottom lip pout, normally she would melt in a puddle on the floor and succumb to his every whim, but not today and not with this impending news. 

//

The rest of the vacation was spent in the warmth of their love, they had discussed what happens when they went back home. Mulder would move in but keep his apartment just until his lease was up and they had set everything in motion with work and their friends. They would tell Scully's Mom the day after their return so then they could tell the Gunman straight after that. Skinner would be told when they went back to work and hopefully, they would not be reassigned to other departments, though they had discussed at length what would happen if they did but before their holiday was over Mulder had one more surprise hidden up his sleeve. 

Scully was due back from the village, Mulder had set the table up for two people with a red table cloth draped in the middle, two candles waiting to be lit and a vase of roses sitting in between the candles. On either side of the table sat two plates waiting for the food. He turned around and Scully placed her bags on the kitchen counter.

“Mulder I’m home.”

She spun and saw what he had laid out and then studied the man she loved. With his pink apron over his clothes. Mulder’s shirt was rolled up to just over his elbow she smiled at the sight over his overly big forearms. His jeans hung low and he knew that's just the way she liked it. She licked her lips as the smell of beef stew floating around the room. He saw that she was just standing there staring at him. 

He walked over to her placing a small kiss on her lips before going back to finish the preparations for their dinner. 

“Go get comfortable, change or whatever, dinner will be ready in about half an hour,” he smiled as she nodded and he watched her walk upstairs. 

20 minutes passed by in what felt like a mere few seconds. She had dressed in a small black dress which she had not had a chance to wear before. She studied herself in the mirror running her hand off the smooth expanse of her stomach thinking there will soon be a small bump with a living breathing human being inside her stomach kicking her from the inside and keeping her up at night.

She wandered downstairs and saw that Mulder had placed the stew in the bowls on top of the plates the steam rising up, she couldn’t be happier than she was in this moment.

She walked towards the table and she watched as she caught his eyes and did a small turn showing the dress in full before sitting down at the table. 

“Dinner smells amazing,” she said. 

Mulder watched as she turned so delicately in her dress, her body  exquisitely beautiful  like a goddess sent from the heavens. He didn’t deserve her, he never would but he would try his damndest to make himself a better man for her. He sat down in front of her and took his hand into her his eyes staring at her a smile upon both their faces. 

“You totally rock Ghoulfriend.” They both laughed. 

That was them, one who believes and one who was a sceptic. Polar opposites but completely in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.   
I appreciate your feedback good or bad. 
> 
> p.s I am thinking of adding two possibly three short stories on the end of this to tide you over until i pick this back up.   
Those would be Maggie Scully finding out, Skinner Finding out. tell me what you think of this idea, please.


End file.
